Nidorino
| textcolor=black| name='Nidorino'| jname=(ニドリーノ Nidorino)| image= | ndex=#033| evofrom=Nidoran♂| evointo=Nidoking| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ni'-Doh-Ri'-Noh | hp=61| atk=72| def=57| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=65| species=Poison Pin Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=43.0 lbs.| ability=Poison Point *Rivalry| color='Purple'| gender=0% ♀/ 100% ♂ }} Nidorino (ニドリーノ Nidorino) is a -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidoran♂. It is the male counterpart of a Nidorina. Nidorino is able to evolve into a Nidoking, but only by the use of a Moon Stone. Appearance Nidorino is a rabbit-like Pokémon, like its previous evolution, though it acquires a more rugged look. Sharp teeth protrude from its upper jaw and its spikes have grown larger. It is a red-purple color with slightly darker spots. Special Abilities The entire Nido family are known for their venomous spines. Nidorino's are no exception. They are more potent than his previous evolution. Anime In the episode Where Art Through, Little Pokémon? a young boy named Ralph had a Nidoran♂ that evolved into a Nidorino after kissing a Nidoran♀. Games | pokemon=Nidorino| redblue=Safari Zone (Red) Safari Zone and the Celadon Game Corner for 1,200 coins (Blue)| rbrarity=| yellow=Routes 9, 23, and the Safari Zone| yrarity=| goldsilver=Routes 13, 14, and 15| gsrarity=| crystal=Routes 13, 14, and 15| crarity=| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone Areas 1, 2, & 3 (FireRed) Safari Zone Area 2 (LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=| diamondpearl=Route 221 and Lake Valor| dprarity=| platinum=Route 221 with the Pokéradar| ptrarity=| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom.| yellow=Its horns contain venom. If they are stabbed into an enemy, the impact makes the poison leak out.| gold=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately.| silver=Quick to anger, it stabs enemies with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated.| crystal=It is easily agitated and uses its horn for offense as soon as it notices an attacker.| ruby=Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| sapphire=Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| emerald=Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| firered=It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.| leafgreen=An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom.| diamond=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| pearl=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| platinum=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| heartgold=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately.| soulsilver=| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Nidorino/Learnset Generation I Origins Nidorino is named after a small town in Northeastern Italy. Its name means strong willed in Italian.